


Flash Attack

by CuriousBones



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Dean accidentally flashes the reader, F/M, I know it sounds weird but please just read it, despite what this may suggest there is no smut, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousBones/pseuds/CuriousBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pranks Dean while he's in the shower, so, naturally, when Dean goes to confront his brother, he is still in a towel. Unfortunately, things get out of hand, the towel slips, and the reader gets a full frontal view of the older Winchester in all his glory…</p><p>I know it sounds weird, but just give it a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Attack

"Son of a bitch! Sam!" Dean's deep growl ripped through the echoing bunker. You looked up from the laptop you were using to search for any kind of hunt at all, just anything to occupy the three of you, only to see a wide-eyed Sam racing to your table. His face was white as a sheet, and he crouched down behind your chair like a child playing hide-and-seek. 

You turned around curiously at the 6'4" hunter hiding like a 6 year old. "Sam, what the hell are you doing? I'd say you looked like you saw a ghost, but you'd probably be stoked."

Your question was answered as a raging Dean came storming into the library, fuming as he looked around the room. The hunter stood half naked, a white towel hung low around his toned hips, water still dripping down his chiseled chest. You managed to tear your eyes away to the real distractor factor in the situation: his hair. 

Short, ash blond hair stuck out at all ends, glistening in the light, but with a slightly hardened look. You rolled your eyes as it clicked in your mind what had happened. You turned around to face the younger Winchester crouched behind your chair. 

"Really, Sam? Three weeks without a hunt and this is what you turn to? Honey in his shampoo?" You chastised the hunter who, despite being scolded by the mother figure in your trio, was more upset over having his whereabouts revealed to his brother. 

"Y/N, no!" He whispered, but it was too late. You glanced back at Dean who now bore a certain glint in his eyes that could mean no good. He started after the table you were sitting at, and Sam scrambled from his hiding place, backing up a few steps but never taking his eyes off of Dean. "Hey, man, you know it didn't mean anything by it…" he tried weakly. 

"Sammy, you know better than to prank your big bro…" Dean said, eerily calm. "I mean, I don't think you'd like it very much if I put honey in your shampoo. Haven't you learned by now that starting a prank war with me is just gonna end embarrassing for you?" Dean was now about ten feet from Sam, who still stood behind you. 

"Aw, come on, man. You started it last week when you dumped that bucket of water on my face to wake me up. I'm just returning the favor." Sam countered. Dean stopped, raising his eyebrows, looking absolutely comical with his wild hair and mischievous smirk.

"It's not like I didn't give you options prior to soaking you. I tried to wake you up, but Lord knows you'd sleep through the apocalypse given the chance! Your hair dried, and you were back to your luscious locks within the hour. This-" he pointed sharply at his honey-glazed liberty spikes. "This is gonna stick for a week!" 

You stifled a giggle, and Sam snorted. "What, like your hair was your best feature before?" Bad move. 

"That's it, Sammy. You asked for it!" Dean lunged at his brother, evidently forgetting his only clothing was a wet towel hung loosely around his hips. The movement of his lunging caused it to untuck, flying open in the front but staying around the curve of his back; unfortunately, you were given the full show. 

You screamed out loud, whipping around and throwing your hands up to cover your violated eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! That is it! That is IT! THERE WILL BE NO PRANK WARS UNDER THIS ROOF!" You hollered, back turned to a rather flustered Dean, who had hurried to tighten his towel around his hips again. 

"Oh my God," Dean whispered, horrified. "Y/N, I am so sor-"

"NOPE! There will be NO apologies from you Dean Winchester! Just get some goddamn clothes on your bare ass and act like the grown man you CLEARLY do not realize you are! What did I ever do to you? All I wanted was to find a hunt! Is that too much to ask for? A hunt? Instead I get two 30-something year old men with the mental capacity and maturity level of 5 year olds and some VERY explicit images burned into my retina. I'm looking for monsters to hunt, not dick! Now, get out of here until I can get another image into my head!" Both Sam and Dean ran out of the library, tails between their legs as they muttered a plethora of apologies. You were in your scary state, and no one wanted to be within your area of wrath. 

You sighed, rubbing your temple with your fingers. Those boys could be either the scariest hunters to walk this green Earth, or the most childishly immature pair you had ever seen in your life. And you were the mother hen. 

You rolled your eyes, turning back to your laptop to resume your research. 

About a half hour later, you were a little less traumatized and had slipped back into that peaceful serenity you had always seemed to find in the library. You felt a hesitant presence hovering by the door. You looked up to see Dean, now, thankfully, fully dressed, and his hair was even more of a mess than before. Evidently he had tried, and failed, to fix the disastrous hairdo. He was biting the inside of his cheek and nervously shifting from one foot to the other. 

"Do you wanna ask me something, or do you have to pee?" You asked him pointedly. Dean blushed and he stopped shifting, opening his mouth as if he had something to say. 

"Don't even try, Dean. It's fine, we're cool," you interrupted him, not especially wanting to relive that day's earlier events. "Although, next time, you may want to get changed before chewing out your brother for his latest prank," you laughed. 

"So, you're not mad?" He asked shamefully. 

"Naw, a little traumatized, but not mad."

Dean perked up a little, visibly regaining his confidence. "Awesome." You got back to your laptop, and Dean sat down across from you. "So, did you like what you saw?" There was the Dean you knew and loved. But, like, totally as just a friend, nothing more. Not even a little bit. Totally. 

You laughed. "Eh," you shrugged. "I've seen better. I think you should probably take yourself off of that high pedestal of yours, because, to tell you the truth, your personality has more cock than the real thing," you said, trying to sound as serious as possible without bursting out laughing at Dean's reaction. 

A hurt frown plastered across his face as he looked down, then back up at you. "You hurt little Dean's feelings," he pouted. 

You burst into a fit of giggles, putting a hand over your mouth to stifle the sound. You put a hand on his shoulder so you didn't fall off your chair, missing the way his cheeks heated up at the gesture. You choked back a few snorts, wiping your tears. "Aw, I'm sorry," you giggled. "Here," you stood up, wiping the trail of tears that had rolled down your cheeks. "How about I go run out and get some pie with your money. I'll get it as an apology to 'little Dean'," you wrinkled your nose at the name, "and you'll pay as an apology for traumatizing me," you explained logically. 

Dean rolled his eyes at you, pulling a 10$ bill from his wallet and handing it to you. "Great, thanks," you pecked his cheek in a surge of confidence, the fled the room before he could see the furious blush that had resulted from the courageous gesture. You left so quickly, however, that you missed Dean's own face flame up, his fingers reaching up and brushing the place where your lips had touched his cheek. A small smile grew on his lips, but he soon was smacked in the face with a smoking hot pile of 'oh shit' as he realized how deep in he was. 

Dean Winchester was in love with you, and it only took flashing and traumatizing you to realize it. 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this. I thought it was kind of cute/funny, but I would like to know your opinions on it…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and remember,
> 
> Always keep smiling, my lovelies:)
> 
> -CuriousBones


End file.
